


Stay, Girl, Don't Fly Away

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Gwenfest 2021 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bastet Freya (Merlin), Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Freya Lives (Merlin), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwen and Freya are girlfriends <3
Relationships: Freya/Gwen (Merlin)
Series: Gwenfest 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gwen Fest





	Stay, Girl, Don't Fly Away

Gwen didn’t know if she’d ever get fully used to her girlfriend turning into a massive black winged cat every night at midnight, but after the initial fear of it had worn off, she found that she didn’t really mind. Obviously it would be better for Freya if they could get the curse removed, but Merlin had at least managed to craft her a tonic that made the change less painful and calmed the Bastet down so she didn’t go into a murderous rage each night. She could even sleep through the shift sometimes, and the only sign in the morning that it had happened was that her bed was covered in black hair and feathers when she woke up. Tonight was not one of those nights, and Gwen had been awakened by her girlfriend slipping out of her arms and out of the bed as the bells began to toll.

Freya dropped down to her knees and her back rippled as wings sprouted from it. She huffed and panted through the change, which was still uncomfortable when she was awake for it, though no longer agonizing. The only light in the room was that which streamed in through the open window, so Gwen couldn’t quite see when the shift was completed, only dark fur rippling in the moonlight. Freya always wanted to go out and fly when the moon was full and she padded on enormous, silent paws over towards the open window. 

“No, girl, come here,” her girlfriend instructed firmly instead, patting the bed next to her. Though she hated to deny her girlfriend anything, it was too dangerous for her to go out and risk being spotted, especially on such a bright night. Fortunately, she was usually amenable to suggestions about staying in, and if that failed, Gwen kept a box of jerky on the bedside table to lure her away from the window.

The bastet bounded up onto the bed, her wings partially extended, since they wouldn’t fit in the room fully stretched out, and flapping once to help her up. Though it creaked under her weight, the bed didn’t collapse. Their last one had, which led to to Gwen having a sturdier one made, and even Merlin enchanting it to be stronger still. Freya kneaded the mattress with her huge paws before curling up in it. She was so big that her girlfriend was shoved to the very edge of the bed and would have been in danger of being pushed off entirely had she not wrapped her arms around the cat’s body. Reaching up, she began to pet her big, soft head. The purring it caused rumbled through her whole body and, it felt like, deep into Gwen’s soul. Other people were scared of Freya, thought her a monster, something to be hated, but she felt only love for the druid girl. The feeling was evidently returned, even when she was in cat form, as she gently folded one of her massive wings over the human as a blanket.

Freya catnapped until the spell wore off, at which point she woke and blinked into the darkness in confusion. She was often a little disoriented when she returned to her human state, so Gwen shifted forward into the bed to hold her and kiss her as she came back to herself.

“Good morning,” she greeted softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Freya squirmed a little in her grasp, bringing a hand up to push her girlfriend back slighly, but she was giggling.

“Just because it’s past midnight doesn’t mean it’s morning,” she protested. “Or do you have to rush off to work already?” They were both maids in the royal household now, but Morgana liked to wake up much earlier than Freya’s mistress Lady Percival, and accordingly the girl was able to sleep in and quite enjoyed doing so.

“No, I’ve got plenty more time to spend with you,” Gwen reassured her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. The druid girl was still much too skinny, all bones like she had been when she and Merlin had first rescued her, and she decided she would talk to Audrey about whether Freya was getting enough to eat.

“Good,” Freya agreed, snuggling in against her warmth and pressing her lips to her collarbone. Her canines grazed against her skill and even with them far shortened from what they had been just a minute before, the feeling sent a shiver down Gwen’s spine. Freya squeaked as the other girl rolled over onto her and kissed her fiercely, but within minutes her lover had her purring once again.


End file.
